


I Miss You

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Phil of the Future
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Miracles, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Phil and Keely reunite with a help of a little boy from another time, who maybe who they think he is... Originally a sequel to Sayonara no Mirai 2121 (Also written by yours truly on Fanfiction.Net) and songfic to the Avril Lavigne song "When You're Gone". Reuploaded to AO3 for the fic's 10th anniversary.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> The Diffys are back in the year 2121, but Phil can't just let go too much, as he only thought of his own family. Keely, meanwhile, can't still forget him and still wished that Phil will come back to her. Will he make it back before things go from sad to even sadder? Only a mysterious boy who shows up to both of them could answer that...
> 
> It's been 10 years sine I wrote this fic back on Fanfiction.net but I was thinking of this fic I made when I listened to the song just recently- the same song that I had in mind when I wrote this fic on making a happy ending for Phil and Keely after the show was over. Originally this fanfic was a sequel to another oneshot PoTF fic I did on the other site, but for its AO3 debut, I decided to make this story entirely independent from "Sayonara no Mirai 2121" for a change, because I just don't want to remember any sadness from the other one. Also the story finally gets some editing with some changes from the original one.
> 
> So enjoy the story, and happy reading!

Phil is now home in the year 2121. Lloyd and Barbara brought back all their items from the present and finally he is at peace… for now. But, one evening before he goes to bed, he feels that no matter how hard he tries to forget Keely, he can't. He even sleeps with tears on his eyes.

 _I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie_  
_is made up on your side_

Meanwhile, back in the present day, Keely also tries to forget him. She tries to be cheerful, happy and always wearing a smile on her face. But it looks like it seems hopeless, as she still tries to forget the past. At one point, when a teacher asked Keely to recite a love poem, she finally ends up crying when she was almost finished.

She said, "Miss Darbus, excuse me…" and she ran away.

_When you walk away_   
_I count the steps that you take_   
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Phil also had problems in his now OK life back in the year 2121, but he can't keep up since he left her. In fact, Lloyd noticed this and said, "Phil, anything wrong?"

He said, "No Dad."

Lloyd said, "Come on, son. Admit it. You still miss Keely just for us."

 _When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

Keely was approached by Via and she said, "Keely, you still love Phil, do you?"

Keely, still crying, said, "Yes, Via. I wish I shouldn't have let go of him… but I still like what he did for his family. But in the end, I'm the one who gets all the suffering…"

Via said, "Well, Keely, you'll learn to forget him. It will be all fine."

Keely said, "No, Via. It will never be the same, anyway." She keeps crying.

Back in the future, Phil finally cried when he can't take it no more. He said, "Dad, I shouldn't have don't this to you. I should have destroyed the time machine when we had the chance. I'm sorry, I still love Keely."

_I've never felt this way before_   
_Everything that I do_   
_Reminds me of you_   
_And the clothes you left_   
_they lie on my floor_   
_And they smell just like you_   
_I love the things that you do_

One day, as Phil walks on the sidewalk, he sees a boy about 7 years old. The boy asked Phil, "Do you have a problem, mister Diffy?"

Phil was shocked and he said, "How did you know my name? who are you?"

The boy replied, "You'll find out, Phillip Diffy. For now, I'll answer your questions later, just take me to your house, please?"

He then answered, "Are you sure? What if your parents are looking for you? I can't do this. I don't want to get in trouble."

The boy the answered back, "Well, do you want to see her again?"

He said, "You mean... Keely?"

The boy then replied, "Well you'll know when you just follow what I ask for. I promise, it'll be good."

Phil just did what the boy said, and the boy told them that he will make Phil happy. Of course, they believed him and Barbara said, "Well, Phil, trust this kid. He'll help you out."

Phil said, "Will you help me to come back to Keely?"

The boy said, "Meet me tomorrow, I'll pick you up in this house. Wait for me in the morning." Then he left and Phil said, "I hope you'll help me…"

_When you walk away_   
_I count the steps that you take_   
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_   
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_   
_When you're gone_   
_The face I came to know is missing too_   
_And when you're gone_   
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_   
_And make it OK_   
_I miss you_

The same day, the same kid came to Keely and said, "I can help you."

Keely said, "How?"

The boy said, "Tomorrow morning, wait for me. Someone will come."

Keely said, "Will it be... Phil?"

The boy said, "You'll never know It could be him. Just wait tomorrow morning." Then he left. Keely still has to find out, but she hopes that Phil will come home, to her arms.

_We were made for each other_   
_Out here forever_   
_I know we were_   
_Yeah Yeah_

The morning after, Phil packed his things and his gadgets he used when they were still in the year 2004. Before he left, Lloyd said, "When to get back in that time period, finish your studies. We'll see you in that year.. someday."

Phil said, "Yes, Dad. Take care of Pim for me. And good bye mom, good bye dad."

The boy said, "Ready to go?"

Phil said, "I'm ready." The, the two boys rode the Cyberslider that will take them back to the year 2007.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_   
_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_   
_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me_   
_Yeah_

Keely, on the other hand, woke up before sunrise, waiting for the boy. Then, as the sun rises, she saw a figure come to her. She cried in joy when it was Phil was the one who came up to her. She cried out, "PHIL!"

Phil did the same, "KEELY!"

_When you're gone_   
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_   
_When you're gone_   
_The face I came to know is missing too_

As they hugged each other tightly, Keely said, "I did hope that one day you'll come back to me."

Phil said, "Me too. A little boy sent me back here. But, where is he?"

The boy came out and he said, "Phil, Keely, I'm glad that you two are back again. Now, I must introduce myself. I'm your future son, Andrew. I came here to bring you two together again, and to save myself from not being born. I know that you two are meant for each other, so I came to bring you two together once more."

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

Phil said, "I love you, Keely. You're mine, forever."

Keely said, "And I love you too, Phil. I'm yours, always."

Then they finally kissed like they haven't kissed in a long time.

Andrew said, "Now that's done, I have to go. My mission is finished. See you someday."

_And make it OK_

Phil said, "I'll see you too, Andrew. Goodbye." As Andrew faded, they held on to each other, because Phil will stay forever and ever, for he loves Keely. Now, until the end of time.

_I miss you_

They got married, and their families were there too. At last, a dream come true for the two lovers, and Andrew was watching from the sky in his Cyberslider. He said, "Thanks, Mom, Dad. See you… when I'm born."

As Phil and Keely- just finished getting married, saw him waving to them and they waved back, with Phil saying, "Thank you... my future son. I'll look forward to seeing you smile... when you are born."

He then flies away to his original time, never to show up again… until he gets born.

**THE END**


End file.
